realmofconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Rules
Here you can find below short descriptions of Server rules. if you would like to see a more detailed explanation of the rules below please click on (See more...). Breaking the rules doesn't always lead to a ban, but some of them will lead you to becoming a Bandit, some of them to muting a player, but of course some of them will lead you to getting either temporary or permanent ban. Basic Rules: Chat Rules: *Players only speak in local *Wanderers have their own Global chat, that only they and Server Moderators and Administrators can see. *Players must talk in Roleplay style, otherwise it will lead you to a 1-6 hour ban. *Dark Fox clan members have their own chat that is local as well. To enter Dark Fox clan chat, type in &STILL NOT IMPLANTED& *Every town has its own chat that is local as well, to join Town chat, type in &STILL NOT IMPLANTED& General Rules: *No destroying or placing blocks in other peoples houses. 1 day to permanent ban (See more... ) *No spawn camping. 1 day ban (See more... ) *Absolute obediance to higher ranked players and officials. 1-3 day ban. *Do not leave flying treetops. All money will be taken from you otherwise. *No spamming. Player will be muted otherwise. *No scamming players in trades or such. Jail - Ban. (See more... ) *No swearing. All money will be taken away from you otherwise. If you continue, 1-3 day ban. *Outside the towns walls there are no rules what so ever when it comes to PvP. Although if a townsfolk kills another townsfolk , he will gain a bandit point. (See more... ) *Conquesting is allowed both for foxes AND townsfolks . (See how to conquest as townsfolk...) (See how to conquest as fox...) *Iron doors can be placed at houses, but person mustn't brake blocks to get out of his home or to get in, meaning to leave a house he has to OPEN the door and leave, if a person is being caught breaking in or out, he will get 5 day ban, no questions asked. Wooden door houses are more secured from these situations. *No 1x1 towers. *Buildings have to look realistic (no floating building or such). *All chests and rooms must be accessible without any kind of block manipulation. *No one except the Dark Fox clan members can enter their sanctuary. If you do, it will resault in an immediate ban, for 1-3 days and your account will be reset, meaning you will loose of all your stuff, and your chest will be unlocked. *All houses must be medievilish. That means no TV's in your house or any other modern items. Glass is fine though, even though they weren't used in those times. *Special rules for Open area (outside towns walls) count for Innkeepers. (See more...) Registering Rules: *To join the server you must simply write /register in game. The code is today's date summed up with the number of your chosen class subtracted from it. For example if you're posting the request on the 6th month and 2nd day, applying to be a page the code would be -4. Townsfolk Rules: *No killing other townsfolks . Jail. *No stealing from another townsfolk . Jail. *No giving any kind of help to Dark Fox clan . Jail. (See more... ) *No destroying other peoples property in any kind of way. 1-3 day ban. *Towns are for to stick together against the Dark Fox clan, meaning no war between towns. *Escaping from jail (by mining out of it) is allowed, but players status will be changed to Bandit. (See more... ) *Any townsfolk can kill bandits . *You have to wear a skin matching your job. Dark Fox clan Rules: *Dark Fox clan can only raid a town once every 3 in-game days. Otherwise players that raided second night will be banned for 1-3 days. *If a player wants to join the Dark Fox clan , it has to be invited into the Dark Fox clan. Player can NOT apply for joining the Dark Fox clan. *Foxes can only attack during night. They have to get out of the city by day. Whichever Dark Fox clan member is caught being in town during the day will be banned for 1-3 days. *Thieves can transform into animals, therefor they can enter the town walls even by day, and steal from open chests. * Only Tunnelers can place or destroy blocks in 20 block radius from the city. Tunnelers make security passages into the city by placing a ladder on the wall so foxes can jump over. They can also place dirt that can hold the ladders if the wall is curved or fortified. Explanation in the picture (left). *You can betray your follow Dark Fox clan members and come back to the city as a hero. *To join back as a townsfolk from The Dark Fox position you have to ask townsfolks for mercy and live the punishment that the townsfolks give you. *You have to wear Dark Fox clan skin. *The Dark Fox can blackmail a specific townsfolk to do something for them. *If a Dark Fox clan member dies durring a raid inside the city walls, he can not return that night. 1-3 day ban. *Dark Fox clan members can vote their leader out by voting someone else in. That person has to have a majority of the votes (70%-30% of the votes) *Tunnelers can mine below/above jail to realease their fellow Dark Fox clan member from prison. They can also let some other player free, but if that player accepts to escape, he will become Bandit . *Only Thieves and The Dark Fox can steal from open/unlocked chests. *Dark Fox clan can have only 1 sanctuary that they have to mark by placing a sign on the entrance like so: Dark Fox Sanctuary -your message- Bandit Rules: *Every time a townsfolk kills a fellow player, he gets 1 punishment point. Punishment point will be desplayed next to your name in-game, like so: *FarmerPlayer1/5: Hi! *If player get's 5/5 bandit points, his class will be automaticly changed to Bandit . *Bandits are a neutral class, meaning Foxes as well as Townsfolks can kill bandits as they wish. *Bandits can be invited into the fox clan normaly *Bandits can come back as a townsfolk, but first they have to suffer the punishment from the paladins (by going to jail for longer time, or agreeding to predetermined fee, etc.)